Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
thumb|300px|rightHarvest Moon 3DS: Land of Beginning (Hajimari no Daichi) is a Harvest Moon game out for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay and New Features New Gameplay features in Land of Beginning include: *The ability to move your House anywhere. *A customizable Main Character. *Proposing with a ring (not a Blue Feather). *Being able to go on honeymoons and vacations with your family to various places. *Two new crop species are available: cacti and cotton. *Pets such as cats and dogs get fat if not cared for properly. *The ability to change your hairstyle by going to the hairdresser. *Being able to ride on a wild panda! *The ability to design the whole farm. *Only two Harvest Sprites, for the first time a female Harvest Sprite, called Alice - and her younger brother (who shares the same birthday as her), a red-wearing sprite named Sokura. *Insted of buying furniture and buildings, you buy instructions and then bulild them yourself if you have the material required. *Any house expansions are not available. Bachelors/Bachelorettes These are the confirmed bachelors/ettes. *Allen - A confident red-haired beautician who is serious and passionate about his work, specializing in hair styles for women. He sometimes appears selfish to others. *Rod - He opens a Pet Shop. Rod is adventurer and an avid animal lover, who likes meeting new people and seeing new places. He loves lasagne. *Sengoku - An ex-reporter for the local newspaper, he came to the town for a vacation. *Selka - A helpful and modest man from far away. He is a steward devoted to his employer, Amir. *Neil - A serious man who comes off as cold and anitsocial, but has a soft spot for animals. *Amir - A foreign prince. Originally from Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar. *Felicia - A waitress who likes food and would rather eat food than make it. Despite how much she eats, she hardly ever gains weight. She has a keen sense of taste and is a well-known gourmet. She loves herb soup. *Iroha - A diligent blacksmith who trains hard every day and has moved to the village *Michelle - A cute, pink-haired, pink-loving magician girl who came to set up a magic act. *Tina - A gossipy, energetic girl who serves to deliver the village newspaper. *Yuri - A quiet and aloof tailor with a good knowledge of fashion and a love of nature; who is very enthusiastic about her work. She also loves herb soup! *Witch Princess - Yes... she's back again. Characters/Villagers *The Hero/ine - The main character is customizable - though the default name for the boy is Hart and the girl's is Rio. The boy is determined and inquisitive, whilst the girl is lively, bright and gentle. *Gardner - The owner of the Travel Agency. He is married to Camarilla, and has a daughter who is called Hina. He is a family man and came to the village because he thought it would be best for his young daughter. *Camarilla - Gardner's wife, Camarilla helps her husband run the agency. She's extremely hard-working, but loves her family too. *Hina - The daughter of Gardner, a girl with a lot of energy, she holds her parents in high esteem and also loves to make people happy. *Kamonberu - A chef who owns the local restaurant where Felicia works. He's a good cook, but he often overcooks food, but he'd rather eat stuff than throw it out, which has led to him getting fat. *Dunhil - An old hobo man in a cowboy hat. *Kosaburo - A man who easily gets angry, but he is actually a good person. An amazing fisherman and the husband of Hana, he sets a shop up in the village when he first moves in. When left alone with a girl, he panics. *Hana - A kind-looking old lady, the wife of Kosaburo. She owns the General Store. *Rebecca - A sculptor, Rebecca likes recycling and matierials, but hates herbs. Tony is her son. *Tony - Rebecca's young son, a mischevious little prankster who likes... boots!? *Emma - Yuri's mother, a warm-hearted, laid-back woman who takes care of shipping produce. *Olivia - A slender, exotic woman with long lilac hair. She dresses sumptiously and talks with the air of a queen, but hardly ever talks about herself. She owns a tea house. *Claus - The doctor, a perfectionist that comes across as strict and hard-hearted but he generally cares for his patients. *Hossan - An innkeeper who dreams of being a novelist, he is a happy-go-lucky guy. *Naruke - Tony's best friend and Hossan's son, a kid that acts much like his dad. A big eater. *Sandra - A witch with an old, slightly ugly appearance, this old lady runs a swap-shop in order to get research materials. Her research is what she likes to boast about! Gameplay Videos Coming Soon! Location The location is still unknown. Category:Games Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: Land of Beginning